We Always Survive
by Drop of Water . Drop of Blood
Summary: Damon et Elena sont enfin ensemble ... ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils croient ! Entre Jeremy , Caroline , Stefan , Bonnie et le sire-bond , vont-ils réussir a rester souder ? Ou vont-ils finir par craquer ? Vous ne le serez quand lisant cette histoire ...


**Bonjours ! Voila ma nouvelle histoire ! Bon je ne suis pas très bonne pour les résumer , mais bon ... jeter un coup d'oeil est dîtes moi si ça vous plait =)**

* * *

**"On fait quoi ?! On ne peut tout de même pas laisser Damon la manipulait comme ça ?!"**

**"Caroline…... calme toi . On ne sait même pas si il est au courant , on ne vas pas l'accuser sans savoir si il était au courant ou pas ! "**dis Stefan , en essayent de calmer Caroline .

**"Ne me dit pas que tu est entrain de penser qu'il n'est pas au courant ?!"** cria t-elle .** "Non tait toi ! C'est de Damon dont on parle ! Tu crois vraiment que si il étais au courant il n'en se serait pas servis ?!"** demanda t-elle en le fixant de son regard tueur .

**"C'est peut-être de Damon dont on parle , mais je le connais ! Je ne vais pas dire que c'est un Saint , mais il n'est plus le même qu'avant . "** dis Stefan . **"Mais je ne vais pas te cacher qu'en ce qui concerne le sire-bond je n'est aucune confiance en lui . Il a toujours voulus Elena , est maintenant qu'il peut l'avoir , je ne pense pas qu'il resteras sans faire . "** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils .

**"Bon je l'appel ! Faut la prévenir , on ne va pas la laisser faire des choses avec ce pervers alors qu'elle na même pas idée de ce quelle est entrain de faire ! "** s'énerva Caroline en sortant son téléphone .

**"Non ! Si on doit leur dire , il faut au moins être sure de ce que l'on avance , je ne dit pas qu'il na rien fait a Elena , car sinon elle ne se conduirait pas comme ça avec lui ."**_ après tout qu'est ce quelle ferait avec lui ? C'est Damon … _**"Alors on fait quoi ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça . "** dit-elle dans un soupir .

**"Toi tu va parler a Tyler , demande lui tout ce qu'il sais sur le sire-bond . Il faut d'abord que l'on connaisse ce qui le crée est pourquoi sa les peut-être affecter ."** dit-il d'un ton autoritaire . **"Est tu viens me raconter tout ce qu'il ta dit avant de faire paniquer Elena !"** dit-il avec un petit sourire .

**"Okay , mais j'espère que rien ne c'est passait !"** soupira t-elle .

**"Pourquoi dit tu sa ? "**demanda t-il confus . Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre . **"Humm , Stefan , tu viens de laisser Elena avec Damon sachant quelle est peut-être sired a lui , est qu'il a envie de l'avoir depuis 4 ans …... tu vois ce que je dire ?!"**dit-elle en levant les mais au ciel .

* * *

**"J'ai pas envie de partir ! "** dit-elle en boudant , ce qui fit sourire Damon .

**"Mais tu le doit …... est puis pour une fois que c'est moi la voix de la raison , tu pourrait m'écouter ! Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours !"** dit-il en rigolant .

**"Tant mieux car j'aime pas ça !" dit en boudant toujours ."J'aime le Damon qui pense qu'au sexe , qui veut me garder ici , prisonnière , attacher au lit …. "** dit-elle avec une voix pleine de sous entendue . **"Elena …... tu sais que si tu continue comme ça va arriver ! "** dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde . **"C'est pas moi qui va t'arrêter ! "** lui répondis t-elle sur le même ton , il la fixa quelque secondes avant de de la plaquer contre le mur est de se jeter sur sa bouche .

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir , il sourit intérieurement _, j'adore les bruit quelle fait …_ Elle lui arracha sa chemise , lui griffant volontairement le torse puis sourit en entendant le grognement qui ce dégagea de sa gorge . Il lui prit les main et lui plaqua au dessus de la tête , tout en verrouillant ces poignet d'une main , de l'autre il lui déchira son haut et son soutien gorge , il lui attaqua la poitrine de baiser , il se transforma et frôla de ces longues canines son tétons , elle cambra son dos pour le pousser a continuer ces assaut sur sa poitrine , elle enleva une de ces mains de son emprise et viens la glisser dans son jean , _pas de caleçons , j'adore ._

**"_Elena..._"**grogna t-il .**"Oui ? "**dit-elle avec un sourire qui suivait parfaitement sa voix innocente .

**"Je suis _très _sérieux quand je te dis que tu va te retrouver enchaîner au lit ."**

**"J'étais aussi _très sérieuse_ quand je te disait que je ne t'arrêterais pas ."** continua t-elle avec son sourire . Ils se dévorer des yeux pendant deux bonnes minutes avant d'entendre la porte d'entrer claquer .

**" Damon ! " **

* * *

**"Tu veut savoir quoi ? "** me demanda Tyler .

**"Tout ! Comment sa arrive , si c'est différent que la connexion avec Klaus est toi , si on peut le rompre , si sa affecte les sentiment ….. tout en gros !"**crier-je sur la fin , je voulais vraiment tout faire pour aidée Elena ! Je ne contais pas laisser Damon prendre avantage d'elle comme sa ! Je connais bien Damon , est vu son obsession sur Elena je ne pense pas que ça va bien se passer .

**"C'est différent de celui entre hybrids , il ne ce crée pas comme le notre ….."** commença t-il . **"On est liée a Klaus par-ce que nous somme reconnaissant , alors que les vampires on c'est par-ce qu'il sont des sentiment l'un pour l'autre …...laisse moi t'expliquer avant de me couper , okay ?" **dit-il en voyant que j'allais le coupais , je roulas les yeux d'agacement . **" Merci . C'est rare pour les vampires mais pas impossible , est non ça n'infecte pas les sentiments , juste les actions. C'est justement pour ça que c'est rare cher les vampires , il faut avoir des sentiments avant de devenir un vampire , des sentiment humant et vu que la majorité des vampires transforme des humain pour ce faire des alliée , ce donner de l'importance ou simplement car il avait faim est qu'il n'ont pas su se contrôler , qu'il se sont sentie coupable et tu connais le reste de l'histoire …..."** finit-il doucement . Je resta la bouche ouverte , _des sentiments humant ?! Nan mais je rêve la ! Elena , avoir des sentiments pour Damon ?! Quand je vais dire ça a Stefan !_

**"Heuu , merci Tyler , humm je dois partir ."** dis-je en courant déjà vers la sortie . Je sortie mon téléphone est appela Stefan , _le pauvre , j'espère qu'il est assis !_

**"Caroline ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?"** me demanda t-il .

**"J'ai quelque chose a te dire est je n'ai aucune envie de te dire ça au téléphone ! Rejoins moi devant le Grill , c'est urgent ! "** crier-je avant de raccrocher , _bon Caroline ne panique pas ! Réfléchie a une façons …disons "douce" de lui annoncer …_... _**Elena est liée a Damon ! **__Elena avait des __**sentiments pour lui **__ quand elle étais __**humaine**__ ! __Bon relax Caro ! Après tout , ça peut être du au fait qu'être vampire exacerbes les émotion … __Oui c'est ça , ça ne peut qu'être que ça !_

Je me retourna est vis Stefan apparaître devant moi ce qui me fit lâcher un cri aigus **" Stefan , t'es dingue ne me refait jamais ça ! "** dis-je en portant ma main a ma poitrine . **"Désoler …. bon qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu ma dit que c'était urgent ! "** dit-il en paniquant légèrement .

**"Alors , voudrais peut-être que tu t'assois ."** dis-je , en jouant avec mes main , il voulus parler , mais je le pousser vers une table et le fit s'asseoir .

**"Humm , vu que je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça , je vais te le dire franco !" dis-je en continuant de jouer avec mes main . " Tyler ma dit que le sire-bond entre les vampires , ne se crée que si la personne a des sentiments avant la transformation , il n'y a que de cette façons qu'il peut-être créer ! C'est différent des hybrids car eux il sont reconnaissant , alors que pour nous on doit avoir des sentiments humain …... " **lui expliquer-je , il resta silencieux quelques minutes , j'avais l'impression qu'il aller exploser ! _Le pauvre , j'aurais peut-être du lui annoncé un peu plus doucement ! Mais j'allais pas non plus lui mentir . Humpff ! Maudit Damon !_

**"Stefan ? Dit quelque chose ….. Je sais que c'est un peu choquant , je veut dire c'est d'Elena dont on parle ! Je veut bien qu'elle ai des sentiments envers lui , des sentiments amicaux , c'est tout ! Je ne peut pas …..."** continuer-je mais il me coupa.

**"Comment ce fait t-il que Damon et moi ne somme pas liée a Katherine ? "**demanda t-il en fixant un point invisible devant lui . **"Je ne sais pas …... c'est peut-être car elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour vous …."** dis-je en baissant la tête . Je n'osais pas le regarder , trop peur de voir la peine qui s'afficher sur son visage .

Quand enfin je releva la tête il n'étais plus la .

* * *

**Voila ! Bon je sais c'est court , mais c'est juste pour vous mètre l'eau a la bouche =) Prochain chapitre pas avant le 05 février ! Est oui c'est long , mais j'ai une autre histoire et hummm ben ma vie ! Review ! Dîtes moi ce que vous penser =) **

**MON ORDINATEUR A UN PROBLEME JE NE POURRAIS PAS POSTER UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE AVANT QUELQUE TEMP ! JE N'ABBANDONNE PAS CETTE HISTOIRE ! SOYEZ PATIENT !**


End file.
